In the preparation of polymeric compositions formed by the blending of a preformed polymer with another preformed polymer, the compatibility of the resulting copolymers is dependent upon the amount of copolymerizable comonomer incorporated into the copolymer matrix. For example, a copolymer of styrene and glycidyl methacrylate (GMA) may be compatible with a preformed polymer, whereas a different copolymer containing a greater amount or different type of comonomer may be incompatible with the same preformed polymer. In the latter event, blending of the preformed polymer and the comonomer does not result in an improved polymeric composition.
As a consequence of the above described problem, manufacturers who desire to blend two normally incompatible polymers generally polymerize the monomers of one polymer in the presence of the preformed second polymer. During this process, chain transfer, or reaction, with the preformed polymer occurs and some of the first polymer is polymerized from a site on the preformed polymer. The prior art technique is limited to preformed polymers which have active hydrogens capable of being extracted by radicals or reactive groups that can copolymerize with the growing polymer. Most polymers can not be used in this process because of the lack of reactivity. This technique also requires that the preformed polymer be soluble or dispersible in a solvent or monomer system suitable for polymerization of the first monomer.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide functionalized copolymers capable of reacting with a variety of normally incompatible copolymers.
It would be desirable to provide an improved, economical method for preparing the above polymeric composition, particularly for use in blending the copolymers.
Finally, it would be particularly desirable to provide a functionalized polymeric composition having an elastomeric component for use in preparation of impact resistant blends.